Serĉo
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Taichi ha perdido la memoria, no sabe más que su nombre. Agumon igual no recuerda nada, solo sabe que debe seguir a Taichi hasta el final. Ambos, sin recuerdo de una vida pasada, viajaran por el digimundo persiguiendo algo que no conocen pero que de igual manera saben que necesitan. [Reto para Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Taiora.
1. I

_Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes._

* * *

 _ **Serĉo**_

* * *

 _UNO_

El sol calaba desde lo más alto del cielo azul. El desierto ardía bajo sus pies como brasas incandescentes de una hoguera. Un viento soplaba cálido por pequeños lapsos y la falta de agua mantenía reseco sus labios.

Un par de figuras arrastraban sus pies. Uno llevaba consigo un manto marrón desgastado con una capucha que cubría su cabeza, y unas _gafas de aviador_ que le protegían sus ojos de las ventiscas de arena. La segunda figura mantenía una forma de reptil con una piel amarilla que resaltaba con la luz del sol.

Respiraban con dificultad cuando el viento soplaba y la arena se volvía como una cortina que les envolvía. Y cuando dejaba de soplar el aire, respiraban con dificultad por lo caliente del oxígeno.

Sus pies ardían, pero seguían su camino. Tenían que seguir. Paso por paso seguían adelante, debían de hacerlo. Sin desfallecer. Sin retroceder. Avanzar era lo único que en la mente del encapuchado existía.

El reptil amarillo era más resistente, pero en sus ojos verdes se tallaba el cansancio de jornadas sin dejar de avanzar. Pero el solo sabía que tenía que seguir al encapuchado, nunca, por extraño que pareciera, lo abandonaría. No. Nunca. Después de todo lo que habían vivido eran familia.

Avanzaban.

Cuando el sol se oponía a sus espaldas decidieron buscar un buen punto donde descansar. Pero antes de que sus pies desfallecieran, el encapuchado ajusto sus gafas y activo el dispositivo que le permitía ver más allá de lo que sus ojos eran capaces.

Lo vio.

En la distancia, cinco o cuatro kilómetros, un páramo se extendía hasta donde su dispositivo le permitía ver. Llegar a ese punto les permitiría resguardo y combustible para una fogata, las noches frías del invierno serían pasaderas con una buena hoguera.

—Agumon.

—Dime, Taichi.

—Un páramo se alza a unos kilómetros.

—Vayamos, estoy cansado de la arena.

Taichi sonrió al ver que su compañero siempre lo apoyaba.

—Cambiemos la arena por tierra.

Emprendieron el viaje que se hizo menos pesado bajo el crepúsculo del atardecer. El calor menguado, y el viento templado les hicieron fácil la caminata entre los granos de arenas bajo sus pies.

En menos de una hora cruzaron la frontera entre el páramo y el desierto. Si bien no había en un principio mucho cambio empezaban a brotar los matorrales y brezos del suelo entre más avanzaban.

Para el anochecer tenían el fuego prendido chispeando en la obscuridad. Taichi se arropaba con su manto desgarrado mientras Agumon colocaba un par de varas con pedazos de carne incrustadas. La comida de cada día.

Una vez que cenaron permanecieron en silencio observando la flama que resplandecía e iluminaba aquel pedazo de paramo.

—Taichi.

—Dime.

—¿Cuánto más vagaremos por este desierto?

—Según el mapa, dos a tres días.

—¿Y luego?

Taichi observo a su compañero, el único que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo en su loca búsqueda. En su travesía que no parecía tener fin. El único que creía en su verdad, y que nadie más podía.

—Arribaremos a un poblado —hizo memoria y retomó—. La aldea de los Yokomon.

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué?

El digimon se quedó pensativo, dubitativo. Cruzó los brazos y de su garganta un ligero gruñido se formaba. A Taichi siempre le pareció divertido su compañero, desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez en el lago de la Luna.

No recordaba nada antes de aquel amanecer en que despertó de lo que para él era un sueño largo en la obscuridad. Su memoria empezaba despertando a lado de un Koromon inconsciente. Por más que lo intentara no había registro de una vida posterior, pero el sabía que debía tener un pasado, y eso es en lo que estaba en búsqueda.

—Que tengamos que viajar tanto para ir a una aldea tan… —guardó silencio, y volvió a pensar mejor su palabra—… pequeño.

Entendía perfecto que su amigo tuviera sus cuestiones, él mismo las tenía, pero en su interior sabía que debía continuar.

De su bolsa del pantalón sacó una figura con paneles metálicas que en conjunto formaban un Dodecaedro. La figura mantenía relieves en un azul turquí que daban la forma de una pirámide, y los bordes en plata y oro. En la parte superior los relieves se volvían planos, como en la parte inferior, dejando de lado esa parte rustica.

El dodecaedro tenía el tamaño de la palma de su mano. Podía sujetarla con facilidad y practicidad.

Ese artefacto era un misterio. Al igual que con Agumon, esa cosa estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón y por un tiempo no supo de qué se trataba. Todo cambio cuando una noche se activó y una voz emergió de ella. Solo dijo un par de palabras:

 _Noreste, Aldea Yokomon_

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para encender en su corazón una flama. Noches anteriores se sentía perdido, pero esa le había dado una razón para estar en vida. Le dio un motivo de existencia.

Después todo es historia de aventuras junto Agumon, con quien ha pasado varios meses vagando por el Digimundo, y los últimos dos en búsqueda de la aldea; y algo más.

—Lo que importa es lo que encontraremos en esa aldea, Agumon.

—¿Qué?

—Respuestas.

 _DOS_

Un campo se extendía por Kilómetros, ascendiendo en suaves pendientes, y erguida en el horizonte un arco enorme de piedra. La estructura se elevaba hacia el cielo a tal altura que apenas alcanzaba a divisar. Las bases, rodeadas de vociferantes rosas roja, eran titánicas y elegantes. La piedra con que estaba construida no era negra, como en un principio parecía, sino de un color hollín.

El arco era un signo de exclamación plantado en la tierra por encima del campo de rosas rojas como la sangre. El cielo que se curvaba sobre ella era azul, pero lleno de esponjosas nubes blancas como barcas. Fluían sobre la parte superior del arco, y a su alrededor una corriente interminable.

— _Hermoso_ —se maravilló Taichi.

Pero su sensación de asombro se desvaneció cuando del arco, en la plataforma a sus pies, una figura en sombras hizo su aparición.

Un viento tibio acaricio su mejilla como un amante, mientras la figura en el horizonte extendía sus brazos hacia él. Escuchaba en el viento soplar su nombre, una voz tan ajena a su memoria que le recordaba algo de su pasado.

Corría hacia la figura entre las sombras, pero nunca conseguía llegar a ella. El arco cada vez se hacía más pequeño en una forma de ver que se estaba acercando. Pero no conseguía alcanzar a la figura que llamaba por él. Sus pulmones estaban por explotar, sus piernas desgarradas daban todo de ellas, y su corazón bombeaba la sangre para mantenerlo con vida.

Corría solo para darse cuenta que el que estaba en las sombras no era la figura en el centro del arco. Quien estaba en las sombras era él mismo. Y por más que corriera nunca conseguiría ver de quien se trataba aquella persona.

 _TRES_

Al amanecer Taichi y Agumon habían recogido su campamento y estaban en marcha por el paramó hacia la aldea de los Yokomon.

En su camino sintieron que algo en ese lugar no estaba del todo bien. Ignoraron la sensación y continuaron. Caminaron hasta que el sol se posó sobre sus cabezas, momento en el que decidieron descansar y comer algo.

Taichi se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras Agumon descansaba bajo la sombra de un mezquite.

Recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Aquel arco y aquella persona en las sombras se aparecían con mayor frecuencia en sus sueños. Siempre ajenos, clamando por él y nunca poder alcanzarlos. Lo frustraba bastante, pero eso era un motivo que lo tenía en ese viaje.

Necesitaba recordar quien era, no solo ser un nombre sin apellido. Deseaba con fervor saber quién era como persona, que carácter tenía, que memorias lo definían.

Cerró sus manos en puños. Su frustración siempre la sacaba cuando su amigo estaba lejos o durmiendo, no deseaba que lo viera de esa manera. Irritado, molesto. Si lo viera en ese estado solo lo preocuparía, y el merecía más de lo que le podía dar.

De todo, Agumon era lo único bueno que tenía.

Sus pensamientos, y frustración, se vieron opacados por una explosión en la lejanía. Taichi se levantó apenas vio una gran columna de polvo elevarse a unos kilómetros de su lugar. Agumon por su parte ya estaba de pie a su lado observando lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—No lo sé, pero seguro nada bueno.

Una segunda explosión provocó que una nueva cortina de tierra de elevará al cielo, salvo que esta ya estaba más cerca.

—Debemos movernos.

—Sí, alejarno…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que un grupo de Armadillomon corría desesperados del punto de las explosiones.

—¡Corran si quieren vivir! —grito uno de los Armadillomon

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Nos están cazando

El castaño sintió que por su cuerpo corría una flama de valor que le impulsaba ayudar aquellos digimon. Muchos de ellos eran Upamon, que eran llevados por los armadillomon para mantenerlos a salvo,

—Taichi, mira.

El joven observó hacia donde su amigo apuntaba, sus ojos presenciaron la batalla entre un Ankylomon y un Devidramon. El primer digimon que defendía a los suyos se estaba viendo superado por los ataques de mayor fuerza de su oponente.

Loas armadillomon y Upamon al verse alcanzados se arrinconaron bajo la sombra del mezquite que anteriormente uso Agumon para descansar.

—Ayúdenos —dijo, uno de los digimon armadillos.

—Por favor, no hemos hecho nada malo —dijo otro.

Varios digimon mantenían a salvo a los pequeños, y esto hizo que Taichi se volviera hacia donde se libraba la batalla.

Ankylomon había sido superando y yacía en el suelo sometido por su oponente. Devidramon rugía imponente sobre el cuerpo del digimon armadillo, mostraba su poderío hasta que vio a Taichi que se plantaba a un metro de su posición, con Agumon a su lado.

—Agumon, es momento de digievolucionar.

* * *

 _Primer capitulo de lo que planeo sea un longfic con mucha aventuras. para el segundo capitulo tal vez me tarde un poco ya que quiero terminar el primer reto que me dejo Genee que lleva de titulo 'El Ángel Caído" por si gustan también leerlo. Aviso que por falta de tiempo mantendré el formato de la historia que ya mencione, de mantener capítulos cortos que de igual manera hace que la lectura sea fácil de leer._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto._

 _Au Revoir._


	2. II

_CUATRO_

Agumon sintió que por su cuerpo una energía inexplicablemente poderosa lo dominaba. Por cada fibra de su ser una vibración lo impulsaba a dar todo de sí mismo, y una luz blanca lo envolvió mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y tamaño.

El Devidramon apartó su atención de la víctima que tenía a sus pies para pasar al que era su nuevo contrincante. Pero, sobre todo, miro por entre la luz blanca para ver a la figura envuelta en un manto marrón desgastado. Un gruñido de satisfacción resonó en los tímpanos de los presentes provocando que estos se erizaran, a excepción de Taichi y Agumon.

La luz que envolvía Agumon se fue desvaneciendo dejando al descubierto partes que permitían a la vista distinguir un ser de gran tamaño; retazos de una armadura que cubría cabeza, hombros, piernas y brazos. En su espalda una escudo se colgaba con una insignia, al verla los Armadillomon abrieron sus ojos como platos de la impresión.

Devidramon extasiado por su reciente descubrimiento elevó vuelo por sobre unos metros del suelo. Con gran velocidad se lanzó sobre Taichi, quien ni se inmuto, pero unas manos con guanteletes de las que sobresalían unas enormes garras de metal lo detuvieron del pescuezo.

La fuerza con que fue detenido y sujetado hacia que el Devidramon se desesperara por sacarse del agarre, pero le era imposible por el poder de su oponente.

Taichi parado con los brazos cruzados permaneció parado viendo como el oponente de su digimon intentaba escapar.

—Bien hecho, BlackWargreymon.

El digimon de Taichi al digivolucionar cambio sus colores. Su armadura se tornó en un negro como la misma noche, y en su pecho un gris tenue lo acompañaba. Algunos aditamentos estaban en un amarillo intenso; como el emblema en el escudo en su espalda o su cabellera que despuntaba del casco.

—Ahora, tú, ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra de estos pobres digimon?

El digimon solo podía crear un sonido gutural que impedía entender lo que fuese que este quisiera decir. Con una mirada le indicó a Blackwargreymon que lo soltara para que le permitiera respirar, y respondiera a sus preguntas.

—Señor, ese digimon no responderá sus dudas.

Un Armadillomon con voz gruesa que detonaba edad en su mirada se acercó hacia ellos con cierto respeto, o eso intuyó Taichi.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un digimon salvaje consumido por la oscuridad —el digimon no despegaba sus ojos de la imponente forma del digimon de Taichi. El joven sintió que aquel digimon armadillo pensaba que ellos eran como el mismo Devidramon. _¿Acaso vestir de negro te hace malo?_ Pensó el castaño—. Digimon como ese pierden la razón, y se vuelven por completo bestias a no ser que…

El armadillomon guardó silencio cuando el Devidramon se incorporaba del suelo terroso, y en un acto de desesperación emprendía el vuelo hacia el cielo en un intento de huida.

BlackWargreymon estuvo dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Taichi negó con la cabeza lo que hizo que se detuviera. Con sus ojos ámbar observó alejarse a su oponente que chillaba en gruñidos de frustración y rabia. Por la manera en que volaba detecto que iba con una rabia incontrolable por la manera tan sencilla en que lo detuvieron.

—¿A no ser qué?

Retomó la charla el joven castaño.

Al digimon armadillo despegó sus ojos de BlackWargreymon que regresaba a su forma natural de Agumon. Su rostro endurecido por el desconcierto, y la reciente casi aniquilación de los suyos se suavizo un poco cuando Agumon se les aproximó con grandes zancadas.

—A no ser que sean señores de la obscuridad.

—¿Señores de la obscuridad?

El digimon asintió, pero se desvió de la plática al ordenar algunos de su gente a que fuesen por su compañero Ankylomon. Una vez que un par de sus colegas fueron hacia su compañero a la distancia, el líder retornó su atención hacia Taichi y su compañero digimon.

—Ustedes nos han salvado, lo justo es que les invitemos a nuestra morada como gratitud.

—No es necesario, solo quisimos ayudar.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta, acomodó la capucha del manto sobre su cabeza y emprendió el viaje seguido de Agumon. Podía percibir la incomodidad de los digimon contra ellos, desde que vieron la evolución de Agumon su reacción fue como la de tantos otros en el pasado.

Pocos fueron capaces de ver la verdad en ellos, pocos los que no juzgaron por un color. Solo pocos son los amigos que han dejado atrás para continuar con su travesía, en busca de algo que pudiera no existir.

No caminaron por mucho cuando el armadillo líder del grupo de digimon a sus espaldas los interceptó.

—Por favor, no me tomen a mal mi comportamiento —aquel digimon era suspicaz y logró ver el disgusto que había en el corazón de Taichi y Agumon—. Es solo que hemos escuchado los rumores de los _viajeros_.

El digimon los miro con sus grandes ojos azules. Uno después a otro, pero ahora estaba apartada de cualquier duda o inquietud. En ese momento lograron distinguir en el digimon armadillo admiración y asombro.

—Escuchamos que dos legendarios viajeros estaban en las lejanas tierras del Este en búsqueda de un pueblo.

Taichi guardo silencio, deseaba escuchar todo lo que hubiera en la mente del armadillo enfrente de él.

—Por favor, permítanos ofrecer nuestro agradecimiento.

Agumon echo una mirada suspicaz a Taichi, y este se la devolvió. En la mente de ambos existía una esperanza, una que había casi muerto en el desierto. Comida. Alimentos de verdad. Quizás aquellos digimon tenían en su pueblo comida, y bebida. Sus estómagos rugían en sus adentros por el pensamiento de un gran banquete, pero sobre todo por saciar su sed.

Con una media sonrisa por ambos, entendiendo al otro, se volvieron al armadillo que hacia reverencia en forma de disculpa.

—Bien, creo que no nos vendrá mal un pequeño desvió.

 _CINCO_

En las lejanías oculta por la distancia, una figura observaba interesada los acontecimientos en aquel punto del páramo. Atenta al solo movimiento de dos individuos.

Cuando vio partir al humano con los demás digimon elevó el vuelo, y junto a la figura el Devidramon se le unió. Ambos partieron hacia el Sur con gran velocidad como si estuviesen siendo perseguidos por un tornado o un maremoto.

Partieron con una excitación que embriagaba el corazón malvado que los poseía.

 _SEIS_

Taichi y Agumon se vieron en una encrucijada. Frente a ellos los armadillomon pusieron unos tazones hondos con una cosa espesa y grumosa de color hueso. El aroma que desprendía aquel platillo era un tanto desagradable como su consistencia, pero tenían hambre y no tenían el corazón para romper la ilusión de sus anfitriones; que miraban ansiosos por que dieran su primer bocado.

Con valor, uno que los caracterizaba, acercaron a sus labios los tazones y, sin respirar, dieron un trago grande sin saborear a la cosa blanca.

Pasaron la mitad del contenido por su garganta hasta posarse en su estómago, pesado cayo aquel alimento. Dejaron el tazón en el piso y dieron un grito de falsa satisfacción al terminarlo. Los armadillomon, Ankylomon y los Upamon saltaron de alegría por ver que su alimento principal había gustado a los invitados.

La música no se hizo esperar, y danzaron alrededor de una gran hoguera en el centro de un pequeño pueblo. El lugar solo consistía en chozas pequeñas y una grande para el Ankylomon; el ultimo guerrero como era conocido.

—Ha sido una buena idea venir —comentó Taichi, cuando vio a los Upamon saltando entre los Armadillomon que danzaban.

La escena le pareció tierna y conmovedora. Hogareña. Ese sentimiento sabía que lo tenía por su pasado, aquel manchado en tinta de tiempo y espacio.

—Es bueno tener una noche donde podamos descansar como se debe —compartió Agumon.

—Viajeros.

El líder del grupo de armadillos se aproximó a los amigos con un paso que marcaba la edad sobre su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría que nos acompañaran.

Ankylomon les miraba desde la lejanía. El digimon estaba completamente agradecido con ellos por haberlo salvado, estaba seguro que el Devidramon hubiese acabado con su vida de no haber sido por su llegada.

Taichi y Agumon se levantaron de su lugar y siguieron al líder hasta donde Ankylomon, recuperándose de sus heridas, les esperaba.

Un punto apartado de la fiesta, lo suficiente para mantener una charla privada y poder disfrutar del evento. Un montículo de tierra que servía como trono para el último de los defensores del páramo, según palabras del mismo armadillomon.

—Es un placer tenerlos en nuestra aldea, _viajeros_.

—El placer es nuestro por habernos aceptado —agradeció Taichi.

—Y por la comida que estaba estupenda.

—Oh, es grato saberlo —el líder del grupo se mostró extasiado—. No se preocupen hay mucho, haré que en un momento más les den otro tazón más grande.

Taichi fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, y este solo atinó a pasar su mano por su nuca y agradecer la gentileza del digimon.

—Pero primero debemos entablar una charla.

—¿Sobré qué?

—De su viaje.

—¿Qué desean saber?

—Si los rumores son cierto.

En ese momento a Taichi también le surgieron interrogantes, dudas que iban sobre aquel rumor sobre ellos y sus viajes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en esos años su fama hubiera pasado la _Marca del Este_ para llegar a tierras tan remotas como las del Oeste del continente.

El mundo era tan amplio, extenso en terreno, que el Este y el Oeste estaba tan separado que podrían ser dos mundos distintos. La marca del Este, una marca que solo pocos habían tenido el atrevimiento de cruzar, era un punto que quedaba tan distante hasta las tierras donde ellos ya se encontraban.

Las tierras después de la marca hacían que los días se volvieran semanas y las semanas en meses, y si vivías lo suficiente se convertían en años. Pero nadie sobrevivía, eso se decía, pues ellos lo habían logrado. Se decía que todos morían por la mano ardiente del mismo sol sobre sus cabezas, pero ellos lo habían conseguido.

Se decía por el Este que el mundo en que vivían era uno nuevo, y que apenas se estaba acomodando. Que las distancias se reducirían, que la tierra volvería a ser fértiles en todo el mundo y el cielo volvería a ser de un azul celeste, y no eléctrico como el que ahora les tocaba vivir. Se decía que el mundo estaba cicatrizando.

Lo que le inquietó al castaño fue el hecho de las distancias. Pocos tuvieron el valor de pasar la Marca del Este como ellos, ninguno regreso. _La muerte te aguarda en las arenas_ , recordó las palabras de un viejo Wizardmon, y a poco estuvieron de morir. Entonces, ¿Cómo los rumores sobre ellos llegaron tan lejos? ¿Quién de los pocos valientes aventureros consiguieron llegar hasta allí vivos y, sobre todo, pensar que era buena idea hablar sobré ellos? Estaba confundido, pero sabía que la respuesta estaba inmediato a él.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Se cuenta entre las aldeas que existen dos viajeros, uno es un ser desconocido de forma peculiar… —Taichi creyó que hablaba de Agumon, pero pronto se vio en su error—… procedente de un lugar apartado del nuestro, y que este individuo es acompañado por un digimon que puede evolucionar a un poderoso guerrero de armadura negra.

—Ese soy yo —proclamó Agumon, orgulloso por la descripción.

—Sí, y no te la creas tanto.

—Supe que eran ustedes viajeros al ver como evolucionaba Agumon —el armadillomon, en su voz, detonaba admiración por estar ante dos leyendas.

—Los rumores indican que ese guerrero es una evolución _definitiva_ —Ankylomon tomó la palabra—. Que proviene del viejo mundo, y que su compañero es de un mundo ajeno al nuestro.

Se nos dijo que ambos están tras un mito, un cuento que existe en los textos antiguos del nuevo mundo. Esos que relatan y detallan que provenimos de un viejo mundo. Se dice que ustedes están detrás de lo que en los textos se le conoce como La Gran Puerta de _Serĉo._

Ankylomon como armadillomon guardaron silencio esperando a que corroboraran los rumores, que lo dicho era verdad y no solo rumores de una mentira bien elaborada.

—Es cierto.

—¡Lo sabía!

El pequeño digimon a lado del Ankylomon soltó un grito de júbilo, uno que mostraba un espíritu joven y que seguramente en años no había sentido. Ankylomon hizo que su amigo guardara silencio, reconocía que ahora el momento de que sus invitados compartieran su historia.

—Estamos detrás de la gran puerta de _Serĉo_ —Taichi posó su mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sentir el dodecaedro—. No sé bien de donde soy, no sé bien de dónde vengo. Solo soy consciente que no pertenezco a este lugar, que tengo una vida que no recuerdo y que mi única oportunidad de conocer es encontrar la gran puerta.

Después de que el dodecaedro hubiera dado la dirección de la aldea les condujo por las tierras del Este hasta dar con unas ruinas escondidas en las grandes montañas del sur. En aquellas ruinas encontraron a un Wizardmon, el mismo que les previno que morirían si cruzaban la Marca del Este, él era el guardián de los antiguos conocimientos.

En aquellas ruinas encontraron el mito de una puerta que conducía a quien la cruzara a un punto en el espacio-tiempo tan remoto que la nada se volvía todo y el todo se volvía nada. Un lugar infinito y distante como la morada a las respuestas del mundo antiguo, y todo aquel que la cruzara serian poseedor de la verdad. Conocería porque murió el antiguo mundo, porque nació el nuevo mundo y, sobre todo, seria testigo de la existencia de un mundo distinto al de los digimon.

Por supuesto que todo aquel que había leído aquel mito no lo creía, y solo se compartía entre los aventureros que deseaban un motivo para continuar sus aventuras. Sin guardar en ellos la esperanza de encontrarla.

Sin embargo, en los corazones de Taichi y Agumon una punzada les hizo saber que era verdad aquel mito. Que los escritos eran ciertos. Sabían que la puerta de _Serĉo_ existía y en ella encontrarían respuestas a su pasado.

—Soy consciente de que todos lo creen falso, que no existe la puerta —habló, con voz queda—. Que pueda que esté buscando una mentira, un relato inventado por los primeros que habitaron el mundo… Soy consciente de que quizás no hay respuesta a mi pregunta, y que quizás solo este detrás de algo figurativo.

Ankylomon y el líder de los digimon armadillo se miraron por un momento. Les parecía triste la historia de sus invitados.

—Tampoco recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no estoy seguro si también soy de este mundo —Agumon miraba acongojado a su compañero—. No he visto algún otro digimon como yo… no estoy seguro de muchas cosas, solo estoy seguro de una y es que seguiré a Taichi hasta el final.

Los amigos se echaron un vistazo con ese calor de una amistad forjada con el tiempo, uno que sentían iba más allá de aquel amanecer en que se conocieron. Estaban el uno para el otro, y con un corazón tan similar reconocían que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por el otro.

—Suena que han tenido una vida difícil.

—No todo ha sido tan malo.

Ankylomon sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde los lleva su búsqueda de la puerta de _Serĉo_?

—A la aldea de unos digimon que nadie conoce.

—¿Cuál?

—Vamos a la aldea de los Yokomon.

Ankylomon se levantó como pudo de su lugar, acto que tomó por sorpresa a los viajeros. El líder de los armadillomon por su parte se aproximó hacia ellos.

—Tal vez, amigos míos, no están detrás de una mentira.

* * *

 _Sé que dije que no actualizaría hasta terminar "El Ángel Caído" pero me vi inspirado y escribí este y otro capitulo por lo que decidí por esta vez adelantar la historia. Sin embargo, ahora si me concentraré en escribir y terminar el primero mencionado por lo que nos leeremos por aquí en un par de semanas. Ojala que les este gustando la historia y veremos hasta cuantos capítulos nos dan._

 _Genne, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, creo que tuvo mucho que ver en mi inspiración y en tomar la decisión de traer antes el segundo capitulo. Espero mantener a nivel la historia a como la imaginaste y nos estamos leyendo._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	3. III

_SIETE_

 _Sanmoire_ así fue como lo bautizaron en la aldea de los armadillomon. El gran Ankylomon al escuchar su historia no encontró mejor palabra en la lengua de los ancianos para describirlo. Por algún motivo a Taichi esto le pareció propio; "El que no recuerda" ese era su significado.

Abrazo aquel apodo, uno que aprecio más que un simple forastero o Ajeno como lo llamaron en sus años de travesía.

Una vez que la noche termino Ankylomon les invito a pasar a sus aposentos para descansar con la promesa de que al alba recibirían información sobre la aldea oculta de los Yokomon. Y con eso pasaron a dormir, pero para Taichi el sueño era un privilegio que no podía gozar de forma constante.

Cuando dormía sus sueños eran acosados por la figura, oculta entre un telón de olvido, de una persona que no lograba distinguir por más que lo deseara.

Paso la mayoría de la noche en vela, y para cuando el alba se mostraba en el horizonte despertó a Agumon. El digimon que sin importar nada dormía como un tronco despertó con somnolencia, pero pronto se puso en pie para ir con su amigo hacia la colina del digimon de los armadillos.

El anciano ya los esperaba. Mirando hacia el saliente sol su rostro se teñía de una sombría verdad.

—Mis buenos deseos, joven y digimon.

—Mejores deseos para usted.

Taichi empezaba a entender las costumbres de los armadillomon, que distaban en muchos aspectos de otras comunidades que había visitado. Más allá del desierto.

—Sé que han de comer ansias por saber lo que tengo que decir —los miro de reojo—, pero antes tengo que contar algo.

Guardó silencio esperando estudiando la expresión en los rostros de sus invitados. Taichi acepto escuchar lo que el digimon quería decir antes de hablar sobre la aldea Yokomon.

—Bien, lo que tengo que contar es un relato tan viejo como uno mismo pero joven para nuestro mundo —sus palabras jugaban con el viento matutino en un sonido que rozaba en la melancolía—. En mis tiempos de mayor juventud, antes de digivolucionar, conocí a un digimon que viajaba hacia el Este. Su objetivo, pasar la Marca del Este.

Aquel digimon me contó su historia, lo que lo llevo hasta la orilla de nuestro mundo. Me contó su misión en la vida y ese, mis amigos, era buscarlos. Encontrar a dos individuos perdidos en un mundo que no reconocen, a pesar de que uno es nativo.

Sus palabras sonaban como un conjuro que en sus mentes se materializaba en imágenes, como si estuviesen viviendo lo que contaba él en aquellos años donde su vida estaba repleta de energía y sueños.

Extendió su relato a un punto donde reveló que aquel digimon, sin rostro aun en la mente de los escuchantes, venia de una aldea lejana más allá de las tierras verdes del gran monte _Osul_. Que en sus viajes paso por la aldea de los Yokomon incluso le dijo su ubicación.

—Es como si supiera que en algún momento ustedes vendrían —sopesó.

— Ankylomon, ese digimon… ¿Quién era?

El digimon razonó en su memoria la imagen del digimon.

—Era uno que jamás había visto, se decía llamar Hackmon.

Para el castaño aquel nombre jamás lo había escuchado en ningún tipo de digimon. Pero a su vez sentía que tenía relación con su situación.

Volteo a ver a Agumon esperando alguna reacción por su parte al escuchar el nombre, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Incluso al ver los ojos de Ankylomon supo que para el era un extraño en su mundo. Quizás, esa era una pista que debía tener en consideración.

—Aquí es donde entramos a lo que tengo que contarle.

El digimon, cabeza de los armadillomon, levanto su pata derecha delantera y debajo una placa rectangular vislumbró en el campo visual del castaño.

—Esto contiene el mapa.

—¿Es enserio?

—No bromearía con esto.

La forma de la placa, y el material con que estaba hecho, era similar al dodecaedro que tenía guardo el joven en sus pertenencias. Lo saco del morral que tenía consigo y corroboro que tenían la misma forma de placa.

El metal en rectangular con borde en turquí parecía que podía encajar en uno de los paneles del artefacto que los había guiado hasta ese punto del mundo digital. Sin embargo, Taichi no encontraba ningún punto donde colocar la placa que contenía, a palabras del digimon armadillo, el mapa de la ubicación exacta de la aldea de los Yokomon.

Intento quitar alguno de las caras del dodecaedro sin resultar en nada. Empezaba a dudar que esa placa fuese a servir para activar el artefacto, que tenía un tiempo sin activarse.

Unos intento más hizo por encontrar un punto donde la placa se conectara con el dodecaedro, al sexto intento se rindió. No comprendía el artefacto, pero había aprendido que con la paciencia y el tiempo (que parecía tener de sobra) encontraría la manera de utilizarla.

—Ya encontrarán la forma de utilizar esa dos cosas —animó Ankylomon

—Si.

—¿Seguiran con su viaje?

—Debemos.

—Si van a seguir por el camino hacia el norte tengo que avisar sobre los peligros que encontraran.

Taichi y Agumon sintieron un escalofrió recorrer en sus espaldas. Las palabras digimon de gran tamaño retumbaban en sus oídos en el tono correcto de la advertencia.

—El digimon del que nos salvaron.

—Devidramon.

—Si, el solo es un emisario del castillo maldito sobre la meseta carmesí.

—¿Castillo maldito?

Agumon parecía interesado.

—¿Es el lugar de digimon malvados?

—Exacto, pero principalmente es el hogar de Myotismon.

Aquel nombre no produjo nada en Taichi o Agumon, pero para su compañero digimon armadillo era como pronunciar la peor palabra en el vocabulario. Su voz imponente se quebró, y en su mirada un terror se dibujó como una verdad absoluta.

—Viajeros, por favor tengan mucho cuidado —advirtió y suplico—. Aquel digimon es la maldad personificada, y al saber de ustedes no sé qué pueda hacer en su contra.

—No temas, amigo, hemos enfrentado a señores oscuros en el pasado y hemos salido victoriosos —aseguro Taichi, para tranquilizarlo—. No será este digimon la excepción.

—No se confíen, se lo ruego.

Ankylomon suplicaba y esto a Taichi le hizo sentir en su corazón una punzada.

—Prometa que tendrán cuidado, _Sanmoire._

No podía dejar pasar tales palabras llenas de advertencia, y menos viniendo de alguien que era fuerte y solo peleaba para defender a los suyos.

Si bien, como había mencionado, en el pasado habían derrotado a digimon oscuros no podía ser arrogante y pasar por alto aquellas palabras. No conocía a ese tal Myotismon, pero si le decían que se anduviera a tientas contra él no sería quien para plantarle cara sin ninguna razón coherente.

—Claro, tendremos mucho cuidado.

—Gracias.

El alivio en aquella gratitud dejó en claro al castaño que aquel digimon, y los de su aldea, los apreciaban. Puede que por haberlos salvado, pero para Ankylomon era algo más pues los veía diferente. Como un niño ve a un ser que admira.

Taichi para sus adentros sonreía. No cabía en él que su fama lo precediera a tal grado de que varios en su camino los veían como seres increíbles.

El no deseaba reconocimiento, aunque lo agradecía, pues el solo deseaba encontrar respuestas sobre su pasado y el de Agumon. No pedía más, y cambiaría su fama por un solo indicio de donde venía o quien era antes de despertar en aquel lago.

—Es tiempo de partir —anunció, el alba ya se levantaba y la aldea empezaba a tener vida—. Por favor externa nuestra gratitud a todos por su atención, y que nos disculpen por nuestra pronta partida.

—Yo les diré, y sé que entenderán la premura de su partida.

Con esto Taichi y Agumon partieron dejando atrás aquella aldea que habían salvado de ser erradicada. Pero partieron con ella en su corazón, y la gracia de haber encontrado una pista más para continuar con su viaje.

 _OCHO_

Para el anochecer, el castaño y Agumon, habían recorrido ya un buen tramo. En aquel punto el frio era fuerte, dejando de lado el calor del día. Reunieron ramas secas, hojas y lo que sirviera para hacer una fogata. Al encenderla el calor que de esta emanaba amenizó la velada para los amigos.

Agumon seguía cansado por la batalla. Evolucionar a un nivel tan alto le hacía consumir mucha energía, que a pesar del buen trato de los armadillomon no había sido suficiente para sentirse al cien por ciento de su energía. Por tal durmió temprano.

Taichi quedo solo en el silencio y el calor y luminaria de la fogata. Sacó del morral la placa que le habían dado aquella mañana. La observo con detenimiento, no encontró nada nuevo en ella. No desistió en buscar algo que le dijera como usarlo. Observo un lado después el otro y nada parecía indicar cómo funcionaba o como se complementaba con el dodecaedro.

Por su mente paso la idea de que aquella placa no iba con su artefacto. Pudiera caber la posibilidad que existiera alguno otro que fuese compañero de la placa. Imagino que aquel digimon viajero, el que tenía como misión buscarlos, hubiera dado algún otro digimon el complemento de lo que tenía sujeto en su mano derecha.

Y una nueva duda surgió en su cabeza.

¿Por qué aquel digimon dejaba aquellas piezas a otro en sus viajes? ¿Por qué no tenerlas el y dárselas al encontrarlos? ¿Cómo sabia en quien confiar? ¿Cómo saber que ellos pasarían por donde el dejara las pistas?

Tenía tanas preguntas, y todas ellas le robaron el sueño. Alimentó la fogata como su mente era alimentada por la intriga. Guardó al final la placa, no deseaba pensar más por el momento y se recostó en la tierra sin importar la dureza del terreno.

Agumon a su lado empezó hablar dormido. Taichi sonrió al escuchar como pedía otro tazón de comida a los armadillomon de sus sueños.

Aquel digimon reptil, que lo había seguido fielmente desde que se vieron por primera vez en el lago, era su única familia. Estaba agradecido de que estuviera junto a él todo ese tiempo, que fuese su compañero de aventuras y que juntos buscaran el mismo objetivo.

Verlo como en aquella noche destallaba en su memoria vestigios de algo más sobre ellos. Era como si siempre lo hubiera conocido, y pudiera que es fuese cierto. Solo el tiempo, y el éxito en su misión les diría si era verdad.

Recordó que en una mañana el mismo Agumon confesó que había tenido un _deja vú,_ aunque el lo llamo de otra manera menos especifica. Reveló que sentina que mañanas como aquella, tomando el desayuno y viajando era algo que ya habían hecho. Esa develamiento despertó en él la misma sensación de _deja vú._

Había muchas interrogantes, pero solo por esa noche las dejaría vagar en su cabeza. Por solo una les permitiría indagar, pero después volvería a cerrarse por su bien. No deseaba perder la razón, no cuando estaba tan cerca de la verdad; o eso sentina.

Cerro sus ojos, respiro con calma y se abrazó al torbellino que era su poca memoria.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Después de mucho he regresado con esta historia. Habiendo terminado con El Ángel Caído me enfocaré en seguir con este fic hasta terminarlo junto con otro que tengo pensado. Solo espero que los que estén leyendo la historia les guste y poder leerlos en los comentarios. Este capitulo es solo un paso más hacia algo mayor, y lo pueden suponer por la mención de ciertos personajes. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Saludos!_


	4. INTERLUDIO

_**INTERLUDIO**_

 _El cielo se quebraba en relámpagos y truenos, los vientos amohinados se convertían en torbellinos y la tierra se tornaba tan blanda como la superficie de un algodón_ _._

 _Taichi se miraba en tercera persona, como si fuese un espectador fantasmal sobre lo que en aquella parte del digimundo se suscitaba._

 _Se podía reconocer en la distancia como una versión un tanto distinta a lo que él se miraba al ver su reflejo actualmente. Se podría ver parada con una determinación que se prendía en su mirada, y a su lado un Wargreymon de naranja, rojo y gris. Muy distinto al que el siempre lo acompañaba._

 _A sus costados se encontraban otras siete figuras cubiertas por la penumbra._

 _Hizo un intento que resultó fallido en reconocerlos. No podía divisar sus rostros, si eran hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, una figura a su derecha acompañada de otra más pequeña capturo su atención en una forma peculiar._

 _Su otro yo la miraba de reojo, al parecer algo le decía aquella sombra de su memoria. Por el sonido de los trueno no escuchaba la voz de la sombra, ni podía leer sus labios al estar cubierta de penumbra, pero podía ver su rostro; el de su otro yo._

 _Quiso acercarse a ellos en un intento desesperado por revelar el rostro de sus camaradas, de la figura a su derecha._

— _Te amo._

 _Se escuchó decir cuando estuvo más cerca._

 _Permaneció parado a unos metros de si mismo y las figuras cuando del cielo una luz más intensa que los relámpagos, acompañada por un estruendo ensordecedor, capto su atención y lo hizo mirar hacia un punto donde las nubes grises se arremolinaban._

 _Una silueta de gran tamaño se hacia presente en el centro del remolino. Por alguna razón su piel se erizo, como si supiera de quien se trataba._

 _Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en la silueta de aura maligna en el cielo ignorando lo que a sus espaldas sucedía._

— _¡NO!_

 _El grito, definido por una mujer, le hizo regresar su mirada._

 _Se vio así mismo solo con Wargreymon sujetando en su mano derecha el digivice con una fuerza que podría jurar le lastimaba._

 _No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, porque las otras figuras no estaban y la razón de aquel grito desesperado de una mujer. Solo estaban él y su digimon para enfrentar a lo que sea que se estaba presentando en el cielo._

 _Un frio helado lo abrazo como la caricia más hermosa de la muerte, y un tirón en su estómago lo jalo hacia atrás._

 _El terreno de la batalla se iba alejando a gran velocidad, mientras Taichi quería regresar y extendía sus brazos en un intento por ver que le ocurría. Pero todo fue en vano, se vio atrapado en un espacio negro y sin vida. Donde nada ocurría, pero a la vez todo sucedía._

 _Grito de desesperación antes de que la negrura se viera irrumpida por una fuerte luz de sol, y la voz de su mejor amigo._

Agumon le miraba con preocupación.

—Amigo, despierta, Taichi no me asustes.

El castaño abrió sus ojos con pesadez, reaccionando al poco ver la preocupación latente en su mejor y único amigo en el digimundo.

—Reacciona, Taichi.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo?

—Estabas gritando, y te movías muy raro —relató, su amigo con timidez.

—Solo tuve un mal sueño.

Agumon se quedó mirándolo un momento como para cerciorarse que su compañero se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

En ese momento algo cálido, en un principio, llamo la atención de Taichi. Lo cálido se volvió ardiente y le quemo la pierna. De su bolsillo como pudo saco el dodecaedro que brillaba en sus ranuras en un rosado incandescente.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé.

Miraron el dodecaedro en el suelo terroso donde lo lanzo el castaño. Unos segundos después una de sus caras se abrió dejando ver un espacio rectangular con unas salientes en sus esquinas.

Taichi se aproximó al objeto que no lucia más arder, pero cuando lo intento sujetar una voz se escuchó. Una voz ajena, pero por alguna razón muy familiar.

—Te estamos buscando, espéranos… te amo.

Los bellos de la piel del castaño se erizaron al escuchar esa voz, y esas últimas palabras. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la voz se perdió y el dodecaedro se cerró.

Los amigos se quedaron sentados mirando el objeto, solo mirando. Callados se mantenían estáticos como si temieran que con un movimiento el dodecaedro explotara. Sin embargo, su silencio y la falta de reacción se debían a que ambos se vieron tocados por la voz.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Taichi?

Rompió el silencio el digimon.

—Seguir adelante.


End file.
